


Who We Used to Be

by letsdrivetoeternity



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdrivetoeternity/pseuds/letsdrivetoeternity
Summary: The first time I met you was the last time you had really met me.





	Who We Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who is in love with these Gods and who always inspires me.  
> I am terrified to write them as I feel unworthy but here goes nothing.  
> Unbetaed for now.

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway of the manor, silver moon light illuminating the surrounding in a deceptively peaceful light. The loud clacking of his boots precisely matched the ten other pairs as if trying to disappear into his presence and hide away. He does feel annoyed that he is being treated like someone who needs so many people to protect him but gracefully accepting it for what it is and indulging his parents is what he is the best at doing. It is his own way of letting them know he respects them and their decisions, but he can't help but think how having so many of these guards around him just attracts more trouble. Nothing shows weakness more than openly flaunting how you are surrounded by stoic, hulking men glaring at everyone in the vicinity and ready to break noses for you. It's all utterly pretentious. 

He takes the left and goes down the stairs, not feeling any of the calm composure that his confident strides suggest. Heat season always takes its toll, no matter how much suppressants he takes. As he slowly reaches his late twenties, his body is showing signs of not submitting to suppressants like it used to when he was younger and ready to establish himself as a leader of one of the biggest organized crime syndicates in East Asia. The betrayal and rage he had felt at himself for not presenting as the Alpha he was meant to be, the worry and disappointment in his Father's mind that he tried so hard to hide and the lack of respect he had seen towards himself in the eyes of those who were meant to serve him had pushed him to go beyond every societal norm. He hadn't allowed his gender status to get in the way of what he wanted to achieve. If anything, it had only made him more ruthless and ambitious, the need to see each and every member of the syndicate bow down to him and have every ally in Korea and beyond respect his position and authority was his only goal in life since he was old enough to understand where he stood in this society and who his family was. 

He had hated it, wanting to quit everything and run away in shame and disgust. Presenting as an Omega was something he had not even dreamed of even in his worst nightmares. He was haunted by the memories of his first kill, the first time he had meant to take a life and had achieved his goal with just a single bullet to the brain. Being an omega was a reality that wasn't meant for him, something he had never even envisioned being his truth. It was a shock no one had expected, a reality the dawned on his family and the whole organizations on an average, sunny day when he woke up with the signs, the spiked up body temperature, a sickeningly sweet fragrance that he realized was his own scent ripening to the point it felt sour as he smelled it and tasted it on the tip of his tongue. It made him gag and his eyes watered. He had stared out of the window in his room the whole day, waiting for perhaps a storm that would hide the sun and bring thunder and destruction, an earthquake that would split the earth in two and crumble everything around him, just anything to indicate the state he was in. It was a painfully perfect day and his bitter anger had kept everyone away from his quarters. His mother had come to him when the sun had set and it was the first time he had cried since his beloved Grandfather was assassinated.

 

*X*

 

"Oh, sweetheart. It's alright, everything will be fine you will see. It's perfectly normal, Yunho.. It is just a surprise because it is unexpected." She ran her hand through his hair as he sobbed helplessly on her shoulder, holding her hands tightly. 

"How can you say that? How can you be so calm? It's all ruined. They'll never accept me, respect me. It's all ruined, Mother. I ruined everything." his shaky whispers were so foreign to his own ears. 

His mother's gentle hands framed his face, small palms fitting perfectly against his jawline. She urged him to look at her and reluctant red eyes met warm, melancholic ones. There was a glint in her eyes, a spark of defiance and firmness that he knows his father admires more than anything else in the world. She said to him, "You didn't do anything. We made you. I gave birth to you. You are a Jung. You are your Father's son, my son. It wasn't for you to decide if you would be an Alpha and Omega. If anyone has to be blamed, it would be us. And thankfully, there is nothing to blame and no mistakes to take responsibilities for. You are you, you are everything we have raised you to be and you have chosen to become through your own hard work. Coming into your gender status doesn't erase all these years of upbringing, the values and ambitions you have."

She shook him gently, wiping away the tears on his warm, burning face as he calmed down and slowly started to come back to himself, "Say, honey? Do you respect me less than your Father? Is your Mother lesser than him? I am an Omega too, after all. If your sister was to present as an Omega, would you look down on her strength and capabilities?"

He looked at her incredulously, his dilemma forgotten for a moment. 'Of course not, Mother. You could take him on any day. You are his strength. He wouldn't even survive without you. It's not that .... It's just ..." She smiled at him and kissed his temple.  

He took one of her hands in both of his, "It's just that, hadn't you and everyone around you always known what you would present as? Why didn't I never realize? Why didn't anyone realize? Everyone was just waiting for me to present as an Alpha. The organization isn't filled with bigots, Mother. But everyone will be disappointed because no one expected it. No one. How can I be so blind and oblivious towards myself? Everyone said you'd make a great Alpha one day, you are what an Alpha should be like and I believed it all like a fool", he shook his head. 

Her gaze softened, taking in her little boy of eighteen, so mature and responsible, strong built and intimidating aura that hid a kind heart filled with innate goodness. Her beautiful child who shouldered his burdens quietly. There was a wholesome firmness to his nature that spoke of comfort and safety, something that contradicted the terror his anger inspired in the hearts of people. He was a born leader, something even his Father wasn't. There was something special about him, something that motivated and attracted people to him, that made people stick close to him, that compelled them all to protect him and look up to him. His passion and integrity pulled everyone in. She has seen people pledge their loyalty and put their faith in the young boy even when he was as young as fifteen. His decisions were accepted, his actions were respected. 

Every mother thinks her child is different and special, but she just knew her son was. And it had nothing to do with him being an Omega. It was just him. 

"Everyone thought you would make a great Alpha because they saw something in you that they would want to see in a great Alpha, a great leader. It is not your gender, Yunho. It is _you_. People might have assumed you'd be an Alpha because males in Jung line have only been Alphas for several generations. That's it. But they all saw something in you that they all want to follow. It had nothing to do with who you would present as. Have faith in yourself, honey."

He gazed at the moon outside, mouth pulled in a thin line, mind lost in the vastness of unending universe of thoughts. She patted his knee and gently pushed him down, pulling the blankets up to his chin, " They might resist and panic, they might not be able to understand at first. You just have to show them you are you, the same person who they all know in their hearts would lead them one day. They would all thaw under the pressure of your insistent presence. This is just another challenge in the way of your goals like all the previous countless ones. Treat it as such, I have faith you will come out victorious as always." She kissed his temple again and decide to leave him with his thoughts.

 As she turned away, he held her back with one hand. His unblinking eyes shined in the moonlight, making him look like a child he never got to be. Her heart ached for her eldest with so much love she that she suddenly felt choked up.

"Father? Will he accept me?"he whispered, sounding so fragile that she just wanted to gather him in her lap and never let go. 

"He has nothing to accept, only to love and be proud of. He might take a little time to adjust and come around, but never doubt that he cares for you more than just what your status is and what you can do for him." 

He looked away, swallowing once before he found his voice again, "Mother, always be there for me?"

She squeezed his fingers tightly, "My beautiful boy, I will always be with you and I will always be proud of you." and she thought of teasing him a little to lighten up his mood with something they always bicker about," I won't let you go, even after you find your special someone, settle down with a mate and two dozen pups." 

He groaned and smacked her wrist lightly, turning away to snuggle in his pillow,  "Okay, Mother. We are done for today. You can leave now."

She snorted and hit the back of his lightly as she left. "Brat", she said and her tone dripping with so much fondness, it made him feel safe and loved like it used to when he was still just a child. 

He also tried hard not to think about a special someone, a mate and how this new change will affect his life. He had never even thought much about it, a vague image of a partner and children was there at the very back of his mind, inspired by the love and family his parents shared and created with each other. One day, maybe he would want that badly but he has other things to worry about, an organization to convince of his leadership, naysayers to subjugate, crime world to run and rule over. As always he doesn't linger too much on the blurred silhouette of his mate in his mind, long limbs, broad chest, muscular shoulders, defined jawline, basically everything his Father had never envisioned in a mate for his only son and the next in line to be the head of the syndicate. 

His sighs and fails to go to sleep the whole night. 

 

_To be continued .._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I finish this and it comes out how I wanted it, I wanted to start a chaptered story in continuation. This is more like me trying to set up a history and backdrop for that one.  
> Drop M/V concept was one of the many inspirations.


End file.
